youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Piemations
Michael "Mike" Pitts (born ) is an American satirical animator on YouTube under the name Piemations. He was born in Bonner Springs, Kansas and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. He frequently uploads animation parodies. Hos most popular ones include of My Little Pony, Team Fortress 2, Five Nights at Freddy's, and quite a few YouTubers. His most well-known work is a series called "Meet the Amazing Team", which is a collection of parody animations of the class introductions for Team Fortress 2. Biography Michael began YouTube on July 8, 2010 when he uploaded his first video called Epic levels of randomness on his older channel under the name 'ExplodingPivot'. Here, he uploaded stick figure animations made in Pivot. It wasn't until about a year later when he released 'When life gives ya lemons....', which, as stated in one of his Twitch streams, was considered his first Flash animation. Michael began the current channel in 2012 with the first of his "Meet the Amazings" series, Meet the Amazing Spy. Since then, his animation and art skills have greatly improved, and he has even dabbled in Source Filmmaker with the Team Fortress 2 models in small nonsensical skits. Michael has shown his face in a couple update videos, but he hasn't revealed a lot of information about himself. Michael is known for collaborating with the YouTuber known as Kuledud3 in a number of animations he made for her channel, which include 'When Sanics Attack!' and 'GRUNKLE STAN NO'. He is also known for killing Hoovy's, Spycrabs, and Tick Spencers by being a Soldier. The new YouTube Terms and Service has given him a rule that he needs to obey to be able to monetize his videos, where he is not allowed to include swearing and other mature contents on his videos even if it's just for the sake of entertainment, and he also needs to make something original. After realizing this, he has quit monetizing videos and then made a Patreon page to be able to fund his original animations, and has (presumably) stopped including mature contents in his videos. After having enough money, he has made and released an episode of his brand new, family-friendly original animation series, Sheriff Hayseed. The first episode, Strategically Stupid was released on 19 August 2017. The animation received mostly postive reviews, with fans saying that they're happy to finally see Piemations creating something original. On the other side, haters are calling him "a furry", judging by the fact that he made the animal characters with human characteristics. Piemations' fans however has defended him, saying that "there is a lot of other 'furry animations' out there which are way worse than Piemations'." Sheriff Hayseed takes place in a town in the west known as Troughwater. The main characters are Todd Hayseed, a fox who works as the sheriff of Troughwater, and Sean, a donkey who is Todd's best friend who works as the deputy of Troughwater. The series also has its own original soundtrack which was written by Piemations and Blake Swift (also known as ShadyVox), composed and also sung by Blake Swift. Blake also works as the voice actor of Sean in the animation series. Meet the Amazing Team Series His first video, Meet the Amazing Spy, was the start of the Meet the Amazing Team Series, where he makes TF2 parodies based on what happens on the game. Meet the Amazing Mesmarus, was the finale to the TF2 Meet the Amazing series, but he has made another Meet the Amazing series for Overwatch, starting with Meet the Amazing Tracer,However he recently switched to Original Animation due to YouTube Changing their Terms and Service back in Mid-2017https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVzks2m9KnM Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers